Estavan
Estavan is a changeling Goblin Merchant. Biography Originally, Estavan simply sold items to the Goblin Markets. Some he found, some he bartered on others’ behalf, some he stole from those who weren’t keeping a close enough eye on them. Eventually, however, he discovered that while the members of his freehold looked down upon him for his scavenging ways, those same traits earned him acceptance, if not respect, within the Markets. He took to spending more and more time among the booths and stalls of his local Market, until he rarely returned to the mortal world save for acquisition expeditions to add new offerings to his inventory. Estavan’s a twitchy opportunist. He’s constantly on the alert for a situation that he can exploit to his advantage, and always has an escape plan in case his scheming goes wrong. He’ll gladly take any unwanted or seemingly useless bits and pieces from those he encounters, talking up his role as “a gleaner and a cleaner” – someone who gets rid of the useless and cumbersome flotsam and jetsam of those who are too busy to deal with such nuisances. The separation from the mortal world has taken its toll on Estavan’s Clarity, but the changes haven’t affected his business acumen too greatly. He keeps enough connections (in the form of fences, underworld business ties and his network of rag-pickers) to keep him from falling entirely away from sanity, although the balance sometimes seems tenuous. Appearance Estavan’s mien is that of a hyena-beast. His savage muzzle is drawn back in a constant wicked smile that unwary clients often mistake for friendliness. His yellow eyes are constantly on the lookout for a scrap or unguarded tidbit that might be turned into a profitable offering in his shop. He’s renowned, both in the Market and on the streets of the mortal world, for turning trash into treasure by offering it to the right people at the right time. Character Sheet Estavan, the merchant Seeming: Beast Kith: Roteater Court: Spring Mental Attributes: Intelligence 2, Wits 4, Resolve 2 Physical Attributes: Strength 2, Dexterity 3, Stamina 4 Social Attributes: Presence 1, Manipulation 4, Composure 3 Mental Skills: Investigation 4, Occult 2 Physical Skills: Athletics 1, Brawl 2, Larceny 5, Stealth 4, Survival (Urban, Hedge, Goblin Markets) 5, Weaponry 2 Social Skills: Animal Ken (Dogs) 3, Empathy 2, Intimidation 2, Persuasion 4, Streetwise 3, Subterfuge 4 Merits: Danger Sense 2, Encyclopedic Knowledge 4, Fast Reflexes 2, Fleet of Foot 3, Iron Stomach 2 Willpower: 7 Clarity: 3 Virtue: Prudence Vice: Greed Initiative: 8 Defense: 3 Speed: 13 Health: 9 Wyrd: 3 Glamour/per Turn: 12/3 Contracts: Dream 1, Mirror 2, Smoke 2, Artifice 1, Fang and Talon (Canines) 3 Roteater Kith Blessing: Scavenger’s Nature: The changeling gains two extra dice to roll when resisting poison or disease; the bonus rises to three dice to resist any poison or disease that stems from something the changeling ingested. The character also benefits form the 9 again rule on perception rolls made to scrounge up useful items from an area. References *Goblin Markets (book), p. 41-42 Category:Goblin Markets (CTL) Category:Beast (CTL) Category:Spring Court (CTL) Category:Roteater (CTL) Category:Changeling: The Lost characters